


Midnight Call

by Violet_Lesage



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Chris metió la pata... y lo sabe. ¿Qué hará Sebastian cuando reciba la llamada a media noche?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van_Krausser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/gifts).



Soy un idiota. Quizá crean que exagero, pero no... realmente soy un idiota. Y esta noche la he cagado de tal manera que no sé si una llamada arregle el asunto. Pero es que el asunto en cuestión no es uno cualquiera. Verán, cuando se conoce a alguien mágico, toda acción a su alrededor puede volverse magnífica o trágica. Y no, no me refiero a conocer a algún elfo o mago de Hogwarts. Me refiero al increíble Sebastian Stan.

 

Cuando vi su nombre en la lista de casting, debo ser honesto, no había escuchado de él. Pecado mío, lo sé, el chico tiene larga trayectoria de muy buenos proyectos. Así que unas semanas antes de la reunión oficial, ya había visto casi todo el material donde él aparecía y debo decir que me tenía embelesado: esos ojos podían evocar mil emociones, los ademanes, esa capacidad de transmitir sin hablar... pero esos labios. Esos rojos labios que en muchos sueños locos mordí y desperté con ganas de hacerlo realidad. Caí en terror al darme cuenta que estaba fantaseando con un hombre. ¡Un hombre, Evans!

 

Pero nada me preparó para la primera semana de presentaciones oficiales del casting y comenzar a tratarlo: el chico era un dulce. Un ángel. Oh, cuánto deseaba pervertirlo secretamente. Aunque luego de unos días, descubrí que quizá Sebastian tenía más de pequeño demonio que de ángel. Podía ser coqueto, sexy y un pelín pervertido. Perfecto. Y no sé cómo empezó, pero al final iniciamos un juego sutil de seducción que se nos salió de las manos el último día de grabación, cuando escondidos en una sombría locación del estudio, lo tomé del cinturón, lo apresé contra la prefabricada pared y le robé un beso. ¡El mejor beso de mi vida! Si no hubiera aparecido el chico de los props, quizá nos hubiéramos desnudado allí mismo.

 

Lo demás fue historia, bebimos, volvimos al hotel y descubrimos que el sexo entre chicos puede ser muy interesante, intenso y satisfactorio. Y se repitió... al menos diez veces hasta esta noche. El plan era salir de acá juntos y perdernos por el resto de la madrugada, pero no contaba con la melosidad de Stacy.

 

OK, lo acepto. Debí ser más directo en rechazarla con caballerosidad, pero soy débil con las chicas guapas y sus intensas ganas de dar cariño. Sé que Seb pensó lo mismo, porque cuando su voz dijo en un susurro un: “dejémoslo para después, es obvio que estás ocupado”, lo detuve y tras una caricia en sus cabellos le pedí que me esperara. 

 

Claro, no lo hizo. ¿Cómo puedo culparlo? fui un idiota. Un total idiota. Y ahora, en el frío del cuarto de hotel, sin Seb y con unas tremendas ganas de tenerlo entre mis brazos, me pregunto si contestará el teléfono. Tengo miedo, una ansiedad terrible de sólo pensar el tono de marcaje y que nadie atienda. ¿Pero qué si atiende?, ¿cómo voy a lidiar con esa voz rasposa y enfadada?, ¿qué puedo decir?

 

Bueno... quizá pueda comenzar por decirle la verdad: él no es un juego. Lo supe cuando estuve haciendo mi meditación interior y mis planes a futuro si quiero ser realmente la imagen de un héroe. Debo dejar el desorden, las tonterías de una noche y ser consecuente con mis actos. ¿Madurar? sí, creo que ese debería ser el nombre. Y parte de eso, es Seb. El aceptar que me enamoré de él, sin más pretensiones, sin máscaras. Porque sé cómo es y él sabe cómo soy. Porque nos aceptamos y de alguna manera nos complementamos. ¿Acaso la química tiene género?

 

Estoy pensando en todo eso cuando al fin marco y él contesta. Y me congelo.

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

—¿Qué pasó, ella no fue al hotel contigo?

 

—....

 

—Escucha Chris... fue una noche larga y realmente estoy intentando dormir. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora o juro que voy a colgar.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Escucho el suspiro al otro lado de la línea y casi puedo jurar que ha pasado una mano entre sus cabellos y la lengua sobre sus labios.

 

—Tienes pésimo gusto.

 

—No es lo que parece Seb... sé que debí ser enérgico y apartarla, pero... estaba un poco ebria y lo que menos quería era un escándalo...

 

—Bueno... al menos estás sano y salvo en el hotel, ¿no?

 

—Estoy... bastante solo acá.

 

—Qué pena.

 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que no sigas enfadado?

 

—Creo que esto no lo arregla ni Starbucks.

 

Oh. Está realmente furioso. Esta vez soy yo quien da un suspiro y aprieta el móvil observando hacia las titilantes luces de la ciudad aún despierta.

 

—No podré dormir si no estás acá conmigo Seb.

 

—¿Desde cuándo soy un oso de peluche?

 

—Desde que me enamoré de ti.

 

Uh. El silencio se prolonga tanto que creo que mi corazón se ha parado justo ese mismo tiempo. ¿Quién me manda a mí y a mi bocota? 

 

—Seb... yo...

 

Y cuelga. Dios... esto es peor de lo que imaginé. Mi corazón duele y tengo que sentarme y respirar profundo tres veces porque todo comienza a darme vueltas. Es obvio que Sebastian únicamente quería experimentar y estuvo bien mientras duró, pero... ¿amor? lo dicho... soy un idiota. Un completo idiota. ¿Con qué cara voy a verle ahora?, ¿podré filmar siquiera con él a mi lado? oh... estoy tan acabado.

 

————————————————————————————

 

Sé que logré dormir unos minutos, porque el sonido en mi puerta me despierta. Me quedé en el sofá, a un lado del móvil y con los ojos un poco húmedos. ¿Quizá en mi inconsciencia llamé al servicio de habitación? Arrastro los pies y al fin abro la puerta. 

 

—¿Te habías dormido después de semejante cosa dicha por teléfono?

 

Me quedo de piedra. ¿Es un sueño o es la realidad? Me pellizco con fuerza y me asombro al ver que no es un sueño... ¡realmente es Sebastian en mi puerta!

 

—Definitivamente eres nocivo para la salud Evans — dice suspirando y alborotando sus cabellos, sonriendo con cierta mezcla de enfado — eres como un virus que se riega en todos lados y no da descanso, que aunque sabes que es mortal allí vas... contagiándote una y otra vez.

 

—¿Cuál es entonces tu respuesta? — es lo único que sale de mi boca y sé que es la pregunta a la cual necesito le dé una afirmación o negación. De eso depende en estos segundos mi corazón y la frágil cuerdita que lo sostiene en su sitio.

 

—¿Qué te dice el que esté en tu puerta a las tres de la mañana?

 

—¿Quieres darme el puñetazo en persona?

 

Sonríe. Ampliamente y su risa se riega como un bálsamo. Se adelanta y me rodea con sus brazos. Busca mis labios y entonces lo sé: él se siente igual. Y soy el ser más dichoso del planeta en esos eternos segundos en los que su boca me da el beso más dulce y sus manos me empujan dócilmente hasta que estamos de nuevo enredados en la cama. Para bien o para mal, estamos juntos en esto. Pase lo que pase... hasta el final de la línea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de la serie de Prompts del grupo Evanstan en Español.  
> Prompt #2 sugerido por Van_Krausser


End file.
